A New Kind of Evil version POV
by Goldengate24
Summary: POV de Aethia, Balthazar y Nyx durante los sucesos de "A New Kind of Evil" Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.


(POV Nyx)

Hoy ha sido un día relativamente tranquilo en la escuela, nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho, incluso estoy aburrida, como desearía estar sola para poder ir a…

De repente las pantallas de los pasillos se encienden, nunca me ha gustado la tecnología así que me asusto un poco y muestran un rostro de caricatura antigua.

-¿Cansados de comer lo mismo?- Pregunta el narrador.

-En realidad no- Responde Howard detrás mío.

-Si tu respuesta es "no" entonces no has probado nuestra comida en Norrisville Diner, el nuevo restaurante juvenil y el ¡UNICO!- Asegura.

-No creo que eso sea…-Thia estaba por decir algo pero el comercial sigue.

-¡Sí! Escucharon bien, el único restaurante para adolescentes de la ciudad, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque compramos a la competencia y cerramos sus negocios!

-Así que ven hoy y disfruta de nuestras malteadas y hamburguesas ¿Acaso necesitas algo más para vivir?- Claro que sí, estoy a punto de decirlo cuando el comercial me ¿interrumpe? ¡No, es solo una simple coincidencia! Como puede ser posible que supiera lo que iba a decir.

-Es cierto amigo, nuestras investigaciones demuestran que las malteadas y hamburguesas proporcionan nutrientes necesarios para….Eh…- Jeje, creo que alguien se ha quedado sin ideas, hoy en día los mortales están perdiendo su capacidad para improvisar-¿vivir por siempre y… atraer chicas?

Trato de no hacer caso a la pantalla mientras pienso en cosas de la vida, como que cuando de los cuando mi maestro va a entrar en razón y dejar en paz a toda esta maldita ciudad, más importantes que una simple publicidad, sin embargo no puede faltar la promoción.

-Y…el grupo de 5 que llegue en los próximos 20 minutos, ganara una tarjeta de miembro del club Daddy oh Daniel Meet Corp- Balthazar aparta a Randy y a Howard para ver el dichoso comercial.

-¿Qué sucede Balth?- pregunta Thia.

-Daddy Oh Daniel es la compañía de carne más prestigiosa de todas- En mi interior me hago una pregunta ¿Acaso importa que sea una compañía súper importante? Creo que sí.

-Así que ven hoy y disfruta de nuestra comida y nuestros platillos como: "La Rompecorazones" una hamburguesa compuesta de 3 cortes de nuestra mejor carne, 5… ¡No! 6 rebanadas de queso americano, tocino, aros de cebolla, salsa BBQ y 2 kg de patatas fritas, todo por solo 15.99 y te llevas una malteada jumbo del sabor que desees- Niego rotundamente con la cabeza, puedo sentir que Thia también está en desacuerdo.

¡Puaj, habrá alguien que pueda comer todo eso sin vomitar! Pero que le pasa a este país, todo es consumismo y pronto acabaran con el mundo. Me volteo y descubro que los chicos ya no están; Genial, seguro ya están en ese restaurante, lo mejor será ir a buscarlos antes de que cometan alguna estupidez.

(POV Aethia)

Nyx y yo salimos a buscar a los chicos y los encontramos justamente frente al local que mencionaba el anuncio, me sorprende los rápidos que pueden ser cuando quieren. Miro a través de la ventana, adentro hay mucha gente y veo como comen sin parar; La imagen me asquea.

Centro mi atención en otra cosa, por ejemplo: Howard está pegando una nota en la espalda de Randy, a mi hermano ni le importa porque no hace nada, me acerco y leo lo que dice "Hola mi nombre es Idio-Tha"

-¿Qué sucede con Randy?- Pregunto antes de que la situación pase a mayores; Howard contiene una risa y señala a Theresa que está entregando volantes en la calle, vestida, a mi parecer, con un uniforme un tanto ridículo.

-Oh ya veo- Digo tratando de contener las ganas de burlarme con todas mis fuerzas de Theresa, pero sé que molestaría a Randy.

Todos me dicen que soy una amargada cuando les comento que Theresa no me agrada, pero es que esa chica es tímida, incluso me atrevería decir que algo ingenua y débil. Por eso Bash la ve como un blanco fácil, un bocadillo, si al menos se defendiera.

De repente un chico de cabello castaño y con ojeras se le acerca, desde donde estoy puedo escuchar casi todo lo que dicen.

-Srta. Fowler, creo que…- Observo como Theresa trata de entregar otro panfleto pero no le hacen caso por su timidez, quiero gritarle que no debe avergonzarse y hacer que la gente la escuche-… como decía, creo que debería regresar dentro y ayudar en la caja registradora.

-Lo siento Sr. Crow, pero nadie me escucha- Pues yo sí y ni siquiera les estoy prestando mucha atención. En su voz se escucha frustración y molestia; Creo que si le subiera más decibeles a su tono de voz normal, hasta en China la escucharían.

-No te preocupes, ellos vendrán tarde o temprano, regresa dentro, estarás mejor allí- ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué eso me sonó a que está tramando algo malo? ¡Bah! Me estoy imaginando cosas, esto de la magia me está empezando a afectar.

Veo que Theresa le entrega los volantes al chico, este solo los pesa con la mano entes de arrojárselos a un fulano que pasaba por allí.

-¡Oye!- Exclama algo enojado.

-Lo siento amigo, ¿Oye que te parece mi letrero?- Subo la vista para verlo, es de un color neón que, por alguna extraña razón, hace que mis ojos me duelan y ardan, cuando vuelvo la vista, veo que el transeúnte queda hipnotizado y entra al local junto con Theresa que lo guía a una mesa.

De reojo veo a Nyx, que también parece haber visto lo sucedido; Howard va de pesado como siempre, le da un golpecito a Nyx mientras sube y baja las cejas con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Nyx, el chico hamburguesas con malteadas llamo tu atención?- Se echa a reír junto con Randy, que si supiera que hace rato también le jugo una broma a él no lo haría; Lo bueno es que Nyx toma cartas en el asunto y lanza a Howard contra unos botes de basura ¡Bien hecho!

-Eso dolió- Ahora ya no te ríes ¿Verdad? Por eso siempre me ha caído bien Nyx, es fuerte y no deja que nada la afecte, a veces la comparo con un tempano de hielo, hay mucho de ella que no sabes.

Por fin entramos al restaurante, la que nos recibe es Morgan; Lleva el mismo traje ridículo que el resto de las meseras, noto que estas están conformadas por las chicas del grupo de danza.

-¿Una mesa?-Nos pregunta algo irritada

-Si gracias- Dice Randy; Nos movemos hasta llegar a una cabina algo apartada, acaparo un lugar exclusivamente para mí y Nyx, lo que hace enojar a Balth.

-¿Qué ordenaran?- Morgan se nota algo tensa, seguro se esfuerza por ser amable.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas?- Pregunta Howard mientras revisa el menú de la mesa.

-Mira Weinerman, solo vendemos carne, y otros derivados de carne, me sorprende que no haya malteadas de carne a estas alturas, así que elige algo de una…- Una de las cámaras empieza a zumbar detrás suyo.

-"Srta. Morgan, ¿Necesito recordarle que debe mantener una actitud tranquila junto a los clientes en todo momento?"- Exclama el sistema de megafonía.

Morgan suspira, tratando de recuperar la compostura y toma una libreta y pluma-¿Qué ordenaras?-Pregunta tratando de estar calmada.

Randy le quita el menú a Howard antes de que se haga otra discusión y ordena por nosotros- Una hamburguesa y malteada para cada uno, Gracias.

Mi hermano esta observando las mesas del local, frunce un poco el ceño y se dirige hacia Randy.

-Mira por allí- Mecánicamente volteo y veo a Mcfist y a Viceroy junto con el chico que estaba afuera hace un rato, Randy gruñe.

-Parece que el chico carne será un problema-Asegura Balth.

-No seas tan negativo, que se lleve bien con Mcfist no lo hace un supervillano- Comenta Nyx que como yo mira hacia la mesa.

-Solo estas defendiendo a tu novio- Howard volvió con esa broma, Nyx solo le da un puñetazo que lo manda fuera de su asiento.

(POV Balthazar)

Después de un rato llega la comida, ¡Qué bien! Tengo mucha hambre, me encanta la carne, eso si no lo puedo negar, mi hermana también es así.

Cuando doy el primer mordisco es como si hubiera probado el cielo, Aethia me dice que exagero y que necesito comer otras cosas para seguir viviendo pero nunca le hago caso.

Desde que se hizo aprendiz del hechicero y lo descubrimos a la mala he dejado de confiar en ella casi por completo.

Acabo con la hamburguesa casi en un minuto y luego me tomo la malteada muy rápido porque casi me ahogo.

Nadie habla sobre el chico carne, desde que Nyx amenazo con enterrar nuestros cuerpos en un lugar donde nadie los encuentre si hablamos de la broma de Howard.

Cavilando en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta de que ya acabamos de salir de local y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, hasta que…

-¡Hey, Balth! ¡Me… me siento mal! Estoy muy débil, casi sin…- Abre mucho los ojos mientras mira a Nyx que se ve igual que Thia, de repente ambas salen corriendo a quien sabe dónde, dejándome solo con Randy y Howard caminando a nuestra respectivas casas- ¡Lo siento, hablamos más al rato, es de suma importancia!

-Esas chicas son raras- Dice Howard.

-Hasta apenas te das cuenta, Howard- Le reprocha Randy- Desde que Thia aprendió magia ha estado muy extraña, más desde que llego Nyx.

-¿Balth, la has estado vigilando verdad?- Ahora si Howard me logra enojar.

-¡Que insinúas gordito, ni que ambas fueran animales peligrosos o algo así!-

-Pero si son extremadamente peligrosas, Balth- Randy logra callarme la boca con ese comentario- Imagina lo que ambas pueden hacer junto con su maestro, son impredecibles, no sabemos lo que piensan.

-Pero mi hermana jamás nos haría daño…- Cada vez que me dicen que son peligros potenciales trato de convencerme de que no nos lastimarían.

-¿Y si el hechicero encontrara una forma de manipularlas o de borrar su personalidad original para que sean sus esclavas?- Howard también tiene un punto valido ¡Y lo odio por eso!


End file.
